Don't give them drinks
by ThisisPorky
Summary: They could do something they'll really regret later. Heavily implied yaoi.


_**what have i done**_

_**DONT LOOK ITS UGLY LEMON GHWDGHFEW IMSORRY**_

* * *

The drinks were flowing on the RED side of the map at Teu_Fort. With tons of Scrumpie provided by Demoman after an eventful win against the BLU, the whole of RED were completely shit-faced with beer running through their systems. Even Spy and Pyro were some-what tipsy, while everyone else was smashed in the head with the stuff.

They were singing, swaying about and dancing with bottles in hand, arms slung over each others shoulders and slurred words leaving their mouths. They were all rosy-cheeked, happy, and full of spirit, of course encouraged further with alcohol.

The air was filled with a happy aura. Nothing could crush their mood - even if the enemy Spy was to crash the party, they would still be laughing. Even if the BLU's some-how blew up their base, they'd be still rolling on the floor in complete hysterics, tears running down their faces as they eagerly lapped up the last few drops at the bottom of the bottle.

Two that were extremely intoxicated were Heavy and Scout. Those two - along with Demo - were the most drunk there. Nothing could calm them down nor stop them from drinking, they were in such a good mood.

Even at mid-night, when the party was over and the liquor had stopped flowing, they were still out of it. It got that bad that the rest of the intoxicated mercs left them to their own being, leaving them in the wreck room together alone. Their faces were still as red as their shirts, and all that left them were intoxicated babble's of speech. They were still giggling and talking even at 2 in the morning. It was ceasefire today, anyway.

'I-I liked a guy once,' Blerted Scout suddenly, holding an empty bottle of scrumpie in his bandaged hand, 'h-he was real 'andsome n cute, buuuu-tttttt...' He giggled and rubbed sloppily at his face, 'he already 'ad a d-dick...' Heavy gave him a confused look before laughing loudly.

'Is gooooood, I had date once,' he began, leaning back on the couch, the boy next to him. 'vas voman, vith big breasts and loud v-voice.' He looked over to Scout with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Vas good, but then came here and she did not -like it. So dumped me. Now I single.'

'Awwwww, man, d-did she suck your cock...?'

'Nyet, v-ve only date for veek, anyway.' It was Scouts turn for a round of laughter.

The two settled back into hiccups and snorting chuckles, tossing empty bottles aside into the already immense puddle of liquor and glass.

'B-big man think Scout cute, though.' Heavy suddenly slurred, swaying a bit. This caused the bunny to look over to him, a brow raised with a drunk smile across his face.

'Yeah?'

'Daaa; sometimes big man vant to kess y-yoooooooou~'

'I-I've neva been kissed before...'

Looking forward, he dizzily felt his hand being grasped by a huge mass of flesh. Blinking, he looked to his hand, seeing the bears paw over it, and then followed the arm with lazy eyes to the bear himself, a huge grin cracking across his tired face. 'V-vould like to now~?'

A rise of emotions kicked in to the Boston, the beer encouraging them to try further.

'Y-yeah.'

It was then that Heavy gently pulled on Scouts hand, bringing him closer to the other being before he leaned forward himself and placed his lips sloppily on Scouts. The bears were soft but a little chapped while the bunny's were just soft and welcoming. With sloppy intentions, they both closed their eyes, Scout placing a wrapped hand on Heavy's left arm while his right was gripped tighter by Heavy's, their lips parting and tongues meeting in a battle all of their own. The Russians free arm wrapped around the boy's small body, drawing him closer to the giants warmth and flesh. The fresh taste of beer danced between them, only egging them on to go further, the emotions in both of them running high.

Their tongues glided over each others, but they were by no-means graceful. They bumped and collided with each other, some times harsher than others. But they soon got the hang of it. After a while of battling, they both pulled away for a breather, both with wide smiles marking their faces and their cheeks as red as a rose. Before Scout knew it, he was placed in the Russians lap, both of their trousers revealing tents. Heavy looked down to them, head swaying and body some-what shaking, but the smile remained. Scout followed his gaze and chuckled softly.

'L-looks like we're excited.' The bunny said, voice laced with tipiness and a weak hint of him trying to be sexy. Heavy licked his lips, his beady eyes twinkling with lust.

'I can cure it.'

From the door-way appeared a staggering Spy, who was still intoxicated. But, upon hearing sounds coming from the wreck-room, he stopped proceeding to his prized destination and placed his back firmly against the wall, eyes darting in every way in search for people. He heard the noise again, and with a drunk grunt, his view peeked through the cracked open door to where the noises were originating from.

Inside, he saw a half-naked Scout resting on a half-naked Heavy. Their top half's were still clothed, but from what he could tell, their bottoms weren't. It was hard to say what exactly they were doing, but he guessed from the noises the both of them were making, it was something fun. Sloppily turning his head to see what watch he had on - conveniently it being the cloak and dagger - he cloaked and slowly opened the door, shakily sneaking towards where the pair were. He managed to get the best angle, and after a few moments of staring, he couldn't help but feel his pants begin to tent and an uncomfortable feeling coming from his crotch. He wasn't drunk enough to not feel the feelings and his new desired intentions.

From the couch, both the Boston boy and Russian man were rubbing their cocks together, helped along by the Heavy's great paw wrapping around them, making the friction between them that more greater by squeezing them together. In a world of light-headedness, Scout was full of bliss. The beer added on to make the experience that more special and lovable, and his drunk mind wasn't telling him to "_stop and think about what you're doing, you're not gay, remember the tits_", it was telling him "_don't stop, this is amazing and what you've already wanted_".

His open mouth was taken by an eager Heavy, their tongues crashing in round 2 of their personal war. Meanwhile, Spy had already un-sipped his trousers (after much fumbling) and pulled down his boxers, his own boner springing free. Taking the glove off from around his hand, he wrapped it around his erection and began to stroke himself, not once taking his trance away from the pair. His mouth was open, saliva trickling from the side, and his face was about to explode.

Pre-cum leaked from the tips of the pairs dick's, and as Heavy pulled his mouth away from the other, he rubbed faster, causing Scout to moan louder. Shakily, Heavy dived in for the boy's neck, nipping, kissing and sucking at his skin, only causing the bunny to tumble further into his dizzy world of pleasure. He threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth wide open, moans and grunts escaping his treated body. If anything, it only turned their watching visiter on more, causing him to stroke himself faster and cover his mouth to stop his own groans from being heard.

'H-H-heavy-!'

Scout shakily wrapped his arms around the larger mans back as he continued to suck in the same area, often breaking the sucks to lay gentle kisses on his neck before going back to sucking at his skin. This, along with their cocks grinding together with the help of Heavy's hand, caused a shock-wave of pleasure to ripple through the boy's body, his nails digging into the mans clothing as he tried to wrap his long legs around Heavy's thighs to bring himself closer to the pleasure unit.

Soon, Heavy was trailing kisses up his neck, Scout lowering his head to face the bear again as he kissed up to his burning cheek before connecting their lips again, rubbing harder and faster at themselves. Spy watched and came as the other two came also. It shot up, some landing on their chests and stomachs. All three rumbled groans, watering in their mouths and bodies shivering.

'...B-baby man l-like kess, da?' Heavy rumbled in the boy's ear, who responded with quick nods. He brought his head to the giants neck, resting it in his neck, his hot breath clouding on the bears skin. Both were laced with sweat and marked with love but were too tired to clean themselves up and dress themselves. The next thing they know is that they were both fast asleep, Heavy holding the boy close while the bunny rested against him. Their bottoms were still pressed together, though not as intensely as before.

Spy, however, had already pulled his pants and trousers up, zipping them up with a shaky hand before moving out of there.

* * *

When morning came, Scout was the first to wake. The first thing he noted was the banging headache he had. The next was the strong smell of alcohol that was stinging at him and making his ache worse. Next, it was his bottom half.

'W-WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE WE NAKED WHY ARE WE THIS CLOSE WHAT THE FUCKS GOIN' ON HEAVY YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED' Heavy was up in a flash, his eyes snapping open only to regret it.

'Vhat g-going on-'

'GET OFF OF ME YOU GAY FUCK'

'aHH VHAT GOING ON VHY VE LIKE THIS'

Quickly Scout moved backwards, moving off the bear with a red and fuming face. He fell on to his back, his wrapped hands moving to cover at his junk. He saw his pants hanging over the back of the couch, and without another thought, the bunny got to his feet and rushed over to them, snatching them from their perch and putting them on. He saw Heavy's own pants, grabbing them and throwing them to the Russian. As he looked down to his red coloured shirt, he noticed white specks on it.

'...Please tell me this ain't what I think it is...' He was getting dizzy and light-headed. He felt like he was going to pass out, and he rose a hand to his temple to gently stroke it. Heavy, meanwhile, had rolled off the couch and was sloppily putting his pants back on, also seeing white specks on his own shirt. Once they were relatively covered, Heavy looked up to the Boston, his eyes landing on his neck. '...Baby man have mark on neck.'

'What?'

'On neck there is mark.'

'...What kind?'

'Look like bruise.'

'...'

With his other hand, he felt at his neck, feeling a part where his skin hurt upon touch. His eyes went wide open. 'Did - did you give me a fuckin' hickey?!'

'I do not know vhat happened last night... I feel dizzy...' He rubbed at his bald head before looking around. The sight he saw wasn't really surprising but confusing all the same. Last thing he remembered was him talking to Medic before he was offered a drink, then everything fading to black. He looked back to Scout again, who was still pressing his fingers against the bruise lightly, and he looked quite sickened.

The whole of that day was filled with extreme awkwardness between Scout and Heavy. They spoke no words other than "hello" and "bye". Scout made sure to wear a scarf - it was a bit chilly outside, anyway, so no one bothered to ask questions. But, when Spy was around him, he was acting a lot stranger than normal.

'Yo, Spy!' He said in the early noon, his hang-over still there but not as intense as before. Spy snapped his gaze to him, and Scout noted that his showing skin tinted a slight red colour. 'You feelin' awright? Afta' that party - man that was wild! I don't rememba' too much of it, though - do you remember anythin'?'

'I...I-I, uh...non, I d-do not - I think I hear Medic calling me.' And there he was, running the fastest the Scout had ever seen him run. Standing there a little dazed, Scout just shrugged to himself. Maybe something really embarrassing happened between him and someone else and that person was black-mailing them was his guess.

Nothing of the past - especially at the party - was never mentioned again.


End file.
